Hybolate IV
Hylobate IV Tech level: Ancient / Pre-Industrial with trade, though there are ruins of a space age civilization scattered across the planet's surface. Atmosphere: Stable Main species: Humanoid Fauna: Various predator and prey species Flora: Extremely similar to Terra's forests. The luscious, green world of Hylobate 4 is situated a meteorites throw away from the Haldeman Trench, a warp slash a couple of light-years wide, orbiting a stable solar being. The abundance of solar energy has contributed heavily to the surface of the planet being covered in dense forests. Seismic activity is relatively stable and the surface is resoundingly flat meaning various ruins are still standing untouched to this day. The superstitious nature of the majority of the planet's tribes also aids in keeping the many artefacts in prime condition.Truly the world itself, to the eye of a higher intellect at least, looks to be have been designed rather than created by chance.The various advanced artefacts found by rare explorers lends credence to the idea that this planet was once something much more than a simple backwater orb filled with lofty foliage. There are some small trade settlements with makeshift landing areas built by visiting companies and traders. However, the planet has no functional space port and as such it is very rare to see any visitors from outside the quadrant. The two main exports of the planet are animal fats and pelts and a strange seed from the native Venglicca trees. Many rumours abound about the strange purple tree's seed. The most prominent of these rumours hints that it is used in shamanistic practices by indigenous tribes. Culture There is an obvious divide between the tribal society of the k'aax people and the Hoochik who live in small settlements in various states of progression compared to their forest dwelling cousins.The Hoochik are a welcoming people, having taken well to the small technological advancements offered to them by companies like ROT Inc. (Royers, Ogden and Tempranillo incorporated), Sunspice and MS.CO (Meyerchek Security corporation) a few of them even taking up employment with ROT inc. The Hoochik tend to live in small farming communities situated in forest clearings created by weather anomalies or proximity to advanced ruins, the latter causing friction with some forest dwelling tribes of K'aax people. When the companies first arrived on Hybolate IV these clearings allowed them ample landing space for first contact and as such the Hoochik have always been the preferred contacts of anyone visiting Hybolate 4 on business or archaeological ventures. There have been various clashes with the K'aax people but by and large they tend to keep to themselves. Having bartered land from the Hoochik, various companies have built landing pads and vertical domiciles within the Hoochik villages. This has caused the villages themselves to change from their original block patterns to a more circular layout as they grow outward from the centred landing domiciles. In contrast to the Hoochik the K'aax people live in the deep forests, making their homes amidst the canopies. The tribes of K'aax people rarely number more than 60. They are made up of hunters, foragers, shamans, builders and a small council of leaders. While there are some skirmishes amongst tribes it is rare for there to be actual warfare between the K'aax people and rarer still between the Hoochik and the K'aax. Hunters, by and large, fill the role of warriors in the tribe, though there has been some evidence for more martial shaman amongst the K'aax. Foragers usually accompany hunters and are mostly made up of teenage females and older. All are expected to prove their worth to the tribe before being allowed to bear children, any K'aax who are with child before proving their loyalty to the tribe are severely punished. There are rumours that some tribes have the mother kill their own child at birth before being exiled on the walk of the eek'. Shamans fulfil multiple roles in the K'aax society. They are part priest, part herbalist, part poet and part doctor. They alone are charged with the arduous task of hearing the spirts and gods and advising the council. The Shaman of all tribes regularly imbibe the seeds of the Venglicca trees, even when not performing their rites and as such the sclera of their eyes have taken on a purple sheen. This purple colouring along with various ritual headdresses means Shaman are easily identifiable from the rest of the tribe. There are usually no more than five builders in a tribe, and they are commonly of advanced age compared to the younger hunters and foragers. Two builders sit on the council at all times and it is often the most senior builder who leads. They are expected to memorize all structures needed for the tribe to prosper along with the routes to all of the tribe's hunting and foraging grounds. This requirement seems to have been maintained as a show of respect for the diligence of the foragers and the many sacrifices of the hunters. The council of each tribe is usually composed of five to eight members, there are always two builders, one shaman and one matron who is a senior female of the tribe who often administers aid during tribal birth rites. The remaining members may be from any profession in the tribe. It has been observed that the most senior builder is ordinarily the de-facto leader of the council. However, in tribes situated closer to ruins there has been evidence of older Shaman filling this position. Little is understood about the the religion of the K'aax people but it is known that they venerate spirits to a high degree. They seem to believe that all Venglicca trees hold either a great spirit or that it houses a large array of spirits which Shaman communicate with during various rites. It is to be noted that even among the Hoochik people there is a deep respect for spirits and the gods of the forest, so much so in fact that both Hoochik and K'aax people regularly settle near large specimens of the towering purple trees.